Movie Night
by svufanfiction0
Summary: Elliot joins Olivia at her apartment for their weekly movie night, however things heat up pretty quickly and things may change for the two detectives. E/O One-Shot


Friday night. Every Friday night Elliot and Olivia got together at her apartment to watch movies and eat ice cream. It was their weekly routine. Olivia, having just showered, quickly dried off and put on some loose sweats and a tank top. Just as she finished applying her vanilla scent lotion, there was a knock at the door. With her hair still wet, she jogged to the door. She opened the door to Elliot standing with a brown grocery bag in each hand, dress slacks and a nice blue shirt. "Yay, you brought ice cream!" Olivia smiled taking the bag from his hands and walking back towards the kitchen.

"Well hello to you too Liv." Elliot told her with a smile as he walked in her apartment and shut the door behind him. He followed her to the kitchen and set the other bag, contain microwave popcorn, beer and candy, on the counter.

"Hey El." Olivia smiled at him and took her carton of ice cream out. "You can change if you want. You're sweats are in my room and there's a shirt on my bed you can wear." Olivia told him as she walked towards the living room with her ice cream and a spoon.

Olivia sat on the couch, quietly eating her ice cream waiting for Elliot to return. He came out of her bedroom and stood in front of her holding a Victoria's Secret bag. "New lingerie Liv?" Elliot said with a smile.

"Why are you going through my things?" she asked as he pulled out a sexy two piece set.

"Are you going to model this for me?" Elliot grinned.

"You wish Stabler!" Olivia snatched her underwear from him and grabbed the remote. Elliot walked in the kitchen to grab his ice cream and a spoon. "Hurry up because I'm about to put the movie on." She yelled at him.

"Coming Livvy." he said and jumped on the couch next to her.

Olivia smiled at him and turned on Taken 3 for them to watch. She lifted her feet up and placed them on Elliot's lap. He raised his eyebrows at her and touched the side of his ice cream carton against the bottom of her feet. Olivia screamed and kicked him in his side. "Seriously Elliot?"

He laughed, "That's what you get for putting your feet on me."

"Screw you." she smiled and he grabbed her feet and placed them back on his lap. He gently massaged them as their attention went back to the movie.

* * *

After the movie ended, Elliot and Olivia both stood and stretched then grabbed their ice cream and took them to the freezer. "Well it's getting late, I guess i'll head home."

"Why? It's only midnight El, plus the kids are with Kathy so you'll just be going to an empty home." Olivia told him.

"Thanks for reminding me Partner." Elliot told her. "I guess i'll stay for a while longer."

She smiled, "Want some popcorn?" Olivia asked him. He nodded and she placed the bag in the microwave. She looked up at him and noticed him staring. "What?"

He smiled, "Nothing."

"I know that look Stabler. What is it?"

"Nothing Liv, you just.. you look good. Relaxed."

"Oh." she blushed and looked down. "Thanks. You too."

He stepped closer to her. "So what do you want to do now? Watch another movie?"

"Nah." she replied. "Let's just talk. Relax or something. I think i could use another foot massage." she winked.

"Only if you give me a back massage."

She smiled and heard the microwave ding. She pulled out the pop corn and poured it in a bowl. "Deal. But my massage first."

"Why do you get yours first?"

"'Cause I made the popcorn, duhh." she smiled, took a handful and threw it at him then walked quickly to her bedroom.

"You're gonna pay for that Benson!" Elliot yelled as he followed her.

Elliot walked in her room and noticed the bowl of popcorn on her bed but she was no where in sight. He walked to the closed door of her bathroom and knocked. "Liv?"

"Can i help you Elliot?" she asked through the door.

"What are you doing in there?"

"Peeing." She flushed the toilet. "That's what bathrooms are made for." She said with a laugh. She quickly washed her hands and walked back in her room.

Elliot sat on the bed eating popcorn. "For a girl, you pee fast." He told her smiling and he popped another handful of popcorn in his mouth.

"Thank you?" she shook her head and grabbed the bowl. "Let's go. You owe me a massage."

"That i do." He grabbed the lotion from her dresser and followed her back out to the living room he sat on the couch and pulled her feet on his lap. He gently massaged the lotion into her feet earning soft moans from her.

"God Elliot that feels good." She closed her eyes and laid her head on the couch as she tried to keep in her moans, however failing terribly.

Her moans began to have a great effect on Elliot. Because he was secretly in love with his partner, he couldn't stop himself from getting aroused by the noises she was making. As she shifted her left foot, she felt his growing erection through his sweats. Her eyes popped open and her head shot up. She looked as the obvious tent in his pants and smirked as she noticed his eyes closed as well. "Getting excited aren't we?"

He opened his eyes quickly and blushed, stopping his strokes on her feet. "Liv.."

"It's okay El, I'm flattered really. But now i think it's time for me to give you your massage." She sat up and scooted closer to him. "Take your shirt off."

"Yes ma'am." Elliot quickly removed his shirt and smiled at her. "You know don't really have to give me a massage Liv."

"Yes I do. You just gave me one so it's only fair that i return the favor." she leaned in closer, "besides maybe it will help you to calm down a bit." she smiled and winked.

"You know with your hands all over me, i think it may make the problem worse." He leaned in closer to her and rested his forehead on hers.

"What are we doing El?" Olivia whispered.

"I don't know. But i do know that i want to kiss you right now." he whispered back and Olivia moaned at the words.

"Then do it." she barely whispered and as soon as the words left her mouth, his lips were on hers. A couple of soft passionate pecks were giving before Elliot claimed her lips as his own.

They were in sync with each other, but soon fought for dominance as their mouths opened up for one another. The room was filled with soft moans coming from each party. As air became an issue, Olivia pulled away. "Wow." was all she could say.

"Yeah." Elliot agreed. "Liv, i just want you to know that I..."

"Shhh." she cut him off and quickly pecked his lips. "Me too."

"I don't want this to affect our friendship."

"It won't." she whispered and he quickly kissed her again.

He smiled at her, "Tell me what you want Liv."

"I want you." he kissed her again pulling her up and off of the couch.

"Liv i don't want to move to fast..."

"We've waited over 12 years El, 12 years fighting these feelings. Believe me, we're not moving fast." she smiled and he smiled as well. "And you know what i want right now?"

"What baby?" he asked as he rested his hands on her hips.

She stood up on her tiptoes and whispered softly in his ear, "I want you to take me to bed and make love to me."

He swallowed hard and gently lifted her in his arms and carried her to her bedroom, soon making sweet love to her.

**A quick E/O One Shot but please review! **


End file.
